Binding Curses
by Soul of the Green Dragon
Summary: Akito finds himself falling in love with a strange woman. Does she have the same feelings? Could her curse bind them or break them? (horrible at summaries)
1. Ch 1

SOTGD: This is my first Fruits Basket fic. It's also my first attempt at writing a romance. I will, of course, try my best. I'm writing with limited knowledge, so if I make any mistakes please warn me. (I have read the first two manga and watched the second and third DVDs.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wandered through the windy and cold night. She wasn't well. Her pace was slow. Even breathing brought her nothing but pain. Her very soul was tormented by a violent curse placed upon her. The curse was harsh, not forgiving to body or soul.   
  
She had lived her whole life with the condemned, her entire family was effected by the oath of extinction. She hadn't chosen her path, no one would choose such a fate. She stumbled, then collapsed. Her conscious slipped into darkness. Someone had to see her, she lay in the middle of the street.  
  
As expected someone did find her, getting her to a hospital was slightly harder to accomplish. Shigure had became restless, he had waited for hours, with no solution to his problem. He couldn't carry her, he couldn't leave her. She needed abrupt medical attention. He wasn't a doctor, but he could tell a fever when he saw one.  
  
Shigure was relieved to see Hatori and Yuki coming quickly to his aid. Hatori was the one doctor that couldn't help this girl though. Shigure was disappointed they hadn't brought anyone that could help, but at least he wasn't alone with her anymore. Shigure would have been happy to be alone with most girls, but not ones that seemed to be dying.  
  
Hatori began to examine her. Her kimono was insignificantly burnt. Her skin was burnt too, around her legs. Yuki stood back, Hatori was a fine doctor. He had began wandering if she had been in an accident or if someone had been tring to kill her. His thoughts were broken by a sound he knew well. The voice of Hatsuharu.   
  
After catching his breath Haru was given an explaination, then told to hug the girl. After hugging her, then transforming into an ox he was told to take her to the Sohma House. It was closer than the hospital or Shigure's house.  
  
Hatori would have much rather used the car, since it was faster, but that would mean risking someone seeing one of them transform. He knew this would cause problems. The street was oddly abandoned.  
  
Many people stopped to stare at two grown men, a teenager, a black and white ox, and a unconscious girl travel down the road. One got a closer look and noticed the girl's burns. Seeing this made him spread the word. Which in turn kept people away. Whether it was fear or surprise that made the people keep their distance, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Haru didn't know or care about at the moment. Their main worry was getting the girl to the main house of the Sohma property without being questioned to much or taking to long.   
  
Akito saw them come in the front gate, he was surprised they had a girl with them. His shock passed, but anger took its place. They had brought a girl to the Sohma House without even asking his permission. The girl seemed injured, he decided he would let their boldness pass. He was curious about this girl. He watched from the distance of his window as they took her to Hatori's office. Shigure, Yuki, and Haru left about a hour later. Akito decided he would go ask about this strang girl.   
  
He came in to find her laying in the floor. He broke the silence with his eerie voice.  
  
"Hatori what is she doing here?" He swiftly took a seat.  
  
"Shigure found her laying in the middle of the street. She's badly injured."  
  
"How?" Akito expected an answer, but the answer never came.  
  
The girl moved, rustling the blanket covering her. She seemed to be having a nightmare.   
  
"Her sleep has been fitful. We should talk somewhere else, so we don't disturb her." Hatori was obviously trying to get rid of Akito. Akito didn't seem to notice, if he had, he let it slip by. Hatori was surprised it hadn't made Akito angery.   
  
They went outside, closing the doors behind them, leaving the girl alone. She sturred, but didn't wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: Well it was short, but I like writing short chapters better. I'll try to make coming chapters longer.^-^ 


	2. Ch 2

SOTGD: O.K. Well, to the story.  
  
Shigure: Are you sure you don't want to sit down. There's a seat beside me that's empty.  
  
SOTGD: *grumbling* Shut-up Shigure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes flickered open, pain burst through her body. A glass sitting on the desk beside her shattered. She was confused. The glass' broken pieces rained down upon her, cutting her bare arms. More pain pulsed through her body and Hatori's picture frame, with the picture of Kana, broke. The door had a long crack in it also. She took control over the aches. Then all was calm.  
  
Hatori, who was silently sitting outside, heard the sudden noises. He opened the door, only to have it fall to the floor. This alarmed the girl, wind came for inside the small office. Hatori wasn't effected. He saw she was awake.  
  
Akito had told him to call as soon as she awoke. To question her no doubt. Akito had been very inquisitive about her. As for the girl herself, she had a small frame, her complexion was pale in a sickly way, and her hair was long, deep green. It was her eyes Hatori was focused on though, they were pure, solid white.   
  
She stared at him. His first impression was that she was very shy, for she asked no questions. He exited going over to the main house, Akito was waiting there. Akito was impatient, as soon as he saw Hatori he was already prepared to go. They walked back, the only sound made was Akito's loud breathing. Hatori's last thought before they entered was that Akito must be getting sick again.  
  
As they entered and came closer to the girl wind hit them full force. She was confused, shocked and fearful all at the same time. She looked straight through Hatori, Akito was where her interest had came to sit.  
  
"A...kit..o?" She spoke quietly, with fear. Both Hatori and Akito were bewildered. Akito had never even saw this girl, so he couldn't have somehow meet her.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Akito seemed irritated.  
  
"I... I heard you talking to each other before when you were outside." It was more than apparent she was lying. Her face became red, she felt his eyes moving along her body. She then became aware of her riped and burnt clothing, she covered her entire body, excluding her head.   
  
Hatori decided he would begin an inquiry. "You don't have to lie to us, we won't hurt you. Now then, what's your name?"  
  
"Migone Muragashi." She turned away from them, pulling her knees to her chest, then resting her head on her knees.  
  
"How old are you? Do you have any near-by family?"  
  
"17, yes." She still wasn't looking at them.  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"In a house."  
  
Hatori hadn't expected such a reply "... Well, why were you hurt so badly, that you collapsed in the middle of the street?"  
  
"None of your business.... You have asked me five questions so now it's my turn." Migone turned to face Hatori, ignoring Akito.  
  
Hatori wasn't sure Migone was being serious, but he responed anyway. "O.K."  
  
"Your name, age, job, and who found me?"   
  
"Right to the point. Hatori Sohma, 27, doctor, and Shigure."   
  
"As for my last question, which... no nevermind. Can I meet Shigure-San?" Migone seemed tired.  
  
"Why?" Akito was clearly surprised at her request.  
  
"I wish to meet this Shigure. Tommorrow. Please leave." Migone demanded, acting as if she hadn't heard a word Akito had said. Hatori and Akito weren't fazed.  
  
Migone laid back down, turning away from them. They would get no more words to cross her lips. After a few minutes they discovered this and left her alone. Leaving her by herself. Alone. She fell asleep shortly after their departure. Her dreams haunted her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: Well it wasn't as long as expected. Sorry. I'm getting into the story-line now though.^_-   
  
As for pronunciations: Migone is prononced Me-gone-aa. A little more information. Migone is an originally developed character. I didn't want to use any real characters because they are all so great. I believe it would make them seem different if I made them fall in love with Akito. Don't hate me. 


	3. Ch 3

SOTGD: O.K. here we go.  
  
Shigure: Where would WE be going?  
  
SOTGD: How did you get out of my closet?  
  
Shigure: You forgot to close the door.  
  
SOTGD: *throws Shigure in closet, slams door* Grrr  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness surrounded everything. Nothing was in sight, just the deep abyss. Migone shuttered, it was cold. To cold. She sensed warmth, a body near her own. She reached out. Her hand slid acrossed soft fabric. Then a hand gentally touched her own. It moved along her body to her face.  
  
Her eyes suddenly adjusted to the dark. She saw a face close to her own. She was unable to recognize it. She could feel the breath of the other present person. Then the other leaned in, closer than before. The presence of the other, made Migone confortable, like she had known it her whole life.  
  
The source of heat, holding Migone, tightened its grip. Then slightly kissed her. She pulled away with distrust, yet felt a distant sadness fill her. She embraced it, never wishing to let go. She glimpsed his face and with shock released him.  
  
Then Migone awoke. She was covered in sweat. It was late morning. She felt stares on her back. She didn't need to look to see who they were from. She had been dreaming of him the whole night. Her dreams were unwanted.   
  
"I need something to wear, Akito." His name, it had crossed her lips without her even thinking. His name brought her discomfort. It reminded her of the nightmare she was having only moments before.  
  
Akito had been stareing at her for quite sometime. He hadn't expected her to know it was him, though. He had been sitting directly behind her to avoid being seen. The thought puzzeled him for a minute, then faded from his mind.  
  
"Why?" It was a foolish question, but the only question Akito could think of.  
  
"Because I wish to meet Shigure-San this day." Migone stood, taking the blanket with her. She rapped it tightly around her. Her eyes now fell over Akito's figure. Not unlike her own. They were both small made, even short. The only differences were Akito was male, with black hair and dark teal colored eyes. His eyes were cold.   
  
Migone couldn't stay in the same room with him any longer. She stepped outside. She noticed the door was fixed. Then her wounds all burst with pain. Windows broke. All with her shriek of pain. She sat on the ground. Chanting. Hatori, who had came quickly at the first hint of her agony, was astonished by the chants. He couldn't understand them, but could hear them.  
  
After a full ten minutes of her chanting, she stopped and looked up at the many eyes peering at her. As Hatori half drug, half carried her back to the office, she protested loudly.  
  
"Let me go Hatori! I must see Shigure-San! Let me go!" Anger pulsed through her. Flames exploded from the sides of her badly torn kimono. Hatoir released her, but only to put out the sudden fire.  
  
After finally getting her to the office, settling her, and tending to her new wounds, Hatori reassured her, she would be fine.  
  
"They will heal quickly. You will get to see Shigure today, I'll get him to come here. O.K. Now how did your kimono catch on fire?"  
  
"It just did. Hatori-San tell me about Shigure-San." Migone demanded. She owed Hatori a lot including her life, but she still was interested in her real rescuer.  
  
"Well, we grew up together. He can be annoying sometimes and a bit perverted. I take that back, a lot perverted." Hatori began to feel strange, talking to a outsider about Shigure. Talking to an outsider was strange enough.  
  
"Hatori-San, I need some new clothing." Migone needed to get new clothing quickly.  
  
"I may be able to get someone to loan you some clothing." Hatori responed, then exited.  
  
Again Migone found herself alone. At first everything was quiet, then Akito came in. He took a seat, on the floor, beside her. He was to close she decided, and she shifted her weight.  
  
"I need to ask you. What was the dream you were having?"  
  
"Before I answer your question tell me why were you watching me sleep?" Migone's tone was tense.  
  
"Because I could."  
  
"My dreams are none of your concern." Her tone had a hint of coldness.  
  
"Why do you call Hatori and Shigure San, but simply call me Akito?"  
  
"They are older than me. They saved my life and I respect them...... If you would like I will call you San." sarcasm was present in Migone's voice.  
  
"No. Please do whatever makes you happy."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: There I added a romantic dream. If you have any questions, like why things shatter when Migone is in pain, or about anything just notify me. I'm here to please.  
  
Shigure: Really  
  
SOTGD: Shut-up Shigure. Wait how did you get out of the closet? *chases Shigure* Come back before my parents see you!  
  
Yuki: Well that's all for now. Please review or she may go crazy AGAIN. Review. Please. 


	4. Ch 4

SOTGD: Welcome. Now that I remember. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. Saying that takes the fun out of everything. This disclaimer counts for all the future and past chapters. Don't leave without reveiwing PLZ.  
  
Shigure: Don't worry I'll always be here.  
  
SOTGD: That's one thing that I'm afraid of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Due to circumstances beyond Migone's control, She was unable to talk to Shigure for a week. The reason was she had became ill. Hatori thought it best to keep people away from her during that time. She had managed to make one other sick. Akito. If there was a cold going around Akito was sure to get it.  
  
Shigure came into Hatori's office at around 10 in the morning. He was eager to meet Migone.  
  
"Hatori. I'm here. Where is she?" Shigure was greeted by Migone.  
  
"I am she. Migone Muragashi. You are Shigure-San I suppose." Migone's voice took on a bored tone.  
  
At that time Yuki, Ayame, and Tohru decided to show themselves. They had stood back waiting for her to appear. Yuki seemed oddly alert.  
  
"I will ask the first questions then. First why did you bring them?" Migone wasn't angery, she liked being around people.  
  
"Well, they wanted to come along, since you are very interesting."   
  
"Who are they?"   
  
"Yuki, Ayame, and Tohru." Shigure pointed to them in the order he had said their names.  
  
"Come inside."   
  
Shigure and the others followed Migone into a room near to Akito's own. The closer Akito's room came the more Yuki seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Why do you look afraid, Yuki?" Migone asked as she sat near an opened window, in her new room.  
  
"Yuki is slightly afraid of Akito." Shigure blurted out. Yuki gave Shigure the I-would-kill-you-if-we-were-alone look.   
  
"Akito is sick. It was my fault. Nothing to fear." Migone had no reason to question the subject farther, but she did wonder why Yuki feared Akito.   
  
Yuki seemed relieved, and began to relax.   
  
"I have two more questions. One did anyone see me lying in the road, other than you? Two did anyone see you bring me here?"  
  
"Of course, it's not hard to spot someone in the middle of the street. It isn't hard to spot an unconscious girl riding on an ox either though." Shigure wasn't sure why she was asking such stupid questions, but then he became aware it was his turn to inquire.  
  
"It's your turn."   
  
"Why were you lying in th street?"  
  
"I was injured."  
  
"How were you injured?"  
  
"My kimono caught on fire." Migone thought back to the real reason.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't understand the question."  
  
"Why did your kimono catch on fire?"  
  
"I got near some flames."  
  
Then suddenly Ayame broke away from his careful listening. "Would you like to hear a story?"  
  
"No. Your turn is taken."  
  
"What, but I only asked three questions."  
  
"Five. You asked why was I lying in the street, how was I injured, why, why did my kimono catch on fire, then Ayame asked would I like to hear a story. Five."  
  
"But, that shouldn't count." Shigure's whining was interupted by the opening of Migone's door.  
  
Akito stood there, he looked weak and ill. He seemed angery.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me all of you were coming today, Shigure?"  
  
"I told Hatori to tell you."  
  
Akito wasn't pleased by the response, but he was distracted by the fact Yuki was present.  
  
"Yuki, you came. I'm surprised."   
  
Yuki could only watch in horror as Akito crossed the room to meet him. Migone stood, making her the closest to Yuki. She stood directly between Akito and Yuki.  
  
"Akito you should return to your room or you may make yourself even worse."  
  
Anger rose in Akito's pale face, yet he turned and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru and Migone sat side by side as Hatori talked to Shigure, Yuki, and Ayame inside.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" Migone stared at the door.  
  
"I don't know." Tohru didn't seem very interested.  
  
Then after ten minutes of waiting the door opened and Shigure, Yuki, Ayame came out. Hatori stood at the door.   
  
"You should come inside Migone it's getting late." Hatori talked to Migone like she was a small child.  
  
Migone obeyed. She didn't say good-bye. As she past Hatori he handed her a thick romance book. A note on the front read: (Compliments of Shigure.) Migone didn't bother even looking at the book. She disappeared into the house.  
  
Akito stood at his door. He motioned for her.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well how was your visit with Shigure?"  
  
"Fine." Migone followed Akito into his room. She sat down.  
  
Akito stared at her. He felt comfortable with a total stranger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: There we have it. A very boring chapter. The next one will be better, with some more slight romance. ^-^  
  
Shigure: I could give you some ideas about romantic chapters.   
  
SOTGD: -_- No thanks. 


	5. Ch 5

SOTGD: O.k. I'm back. Sorry that it took me forever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akito slid closer to Migone. Migone began to feel uncertain. Akito now sat within touching distance of her. He reached out with his left hand and rubbed her arm. She felt herself blush. Migone pulled away.  
  
"I'm letting you stay here because I feel sorry for you... do you understand?" Akito's tone was cold.  
  
"Yes....... Akito, are you angery?" Migone prepared for an answer.  
  
None came. Akito stared, daring her to say something. She didn't. Time passed slowly.   
  
"You can leave now."   
  
Migone stood, and left. Leaving Akito alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang. Hatori answered, it was odd, he didn't get many calls. Most were from Shigure.  
  
"H-Hello?" studdered a teenage boy's voice. "Is this a Sohma family residence?"  
  
Hatori didn't answer immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I've got the wrong number." The boy sounded disappointed.  
  
Hatori would have let him just hang up, but the boy had a urgent tone. "Yes. This is a Sohma residence. Why?"  
  
"Good, is Migone there?"  
  
Hatori was bewildered. He hadn't been aware anyone had known Migone was present at the Sohma house.   
  
"Hello?" The boy was becoming impatient.  
  
"Yes. She's here."  
  
"May I speak with her?"  
  
"Yes. Hold on." Hatori set the phone on the desk.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Migone sat looking out her window. She could still feel Akito's touch. She heard footsteps. Then a knock came from outside, accompanied by Hatori's voice.   
  
Migone opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"You are wanted on the phone."   
  
Migone's eyes widened. Wind came from around her, blowing gently. Then she followed Hatori down the hallway.   
  
She stepped inside the cool room. Hatori closed the door behind her, it was her phone call, he hadn't planned on listening.  
  
"Yes?" Migone said as she picked up the phone.   
  
"Migone? Irru wants you to come home now." The boy spoke forcefully.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"He is afraid that the curse will be discovered."  
  
"No. I'm not coming home. Teptean, tell Irru the only way I'll go home is if he forces me to."  
  
"Damn it Migone. Do you always have to be so stubborn? Why don't you just listen to Irru like everyone else?" It was obvious Teptean was furious, but he refused to give up.   
  
"Good-bye." Migone began to hang up the phone when Teptean began yelling.  
  
"Migone, think of the rest of us. Irru has a horrible temper. Don't antagonize him. Damn Migone are you listening. MIGONE."   
  
Migone hung up the phone, leaving the room silent. She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only two hours after the rude call from Teptean, a boy rode up on a bike. He had dark green hair, only a little lighter than Migone's.  
  
Hatori was sitting outside at the time.   
  
"Hey! Where's Migone." The voice was familiar.  
  
"You're the one that called."   
  
Teptean smiled, then shruged. "Yeah, name's Teptean. Where the hell's Migone?"  
  
"Why?" Hatori remembered, all to well, Teptean's fit of rage on the phone.  
  
"She's my cousin. I need to give her a message."   
  
"Follow me."   
  
Hatori led the way down the dreary hall. Teptean mumbled to himself.  
  
Both of them stopped at Migone's door.   
  
"So this is where she's been staying. No wonder she didn't want to come home." He slammed the door opened and went inside.  
  
Migone turned to him. Wind bursted into the once still room. Akito came into the room also.  
  
"So Migone did I scare you or surprise you?" Teptean smirked.  
  
"Neither."   
  
"You shouldn't lie."  
  
"I'm not. I was practicing."  
  
"Really, in a place like this."   
  
"What do you want?" Anger began to consume her.  
  
"To take you back to Irru's" Teptean backed away slowly.  
  
"I won't go." Migone needed to control her anger.  
  
She was unsuccessful. Flames began to come from around her feet.   
  
Pain assulted her senses. Windows around the Sohma house began breaking. Fear clouded her mind. The wind howled outside, harder with every second that passed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: And I leave you there. I'll need a lot of reviews to work faster.  
  
Teptean- (pronouns the way it looks) Tep- Tea- N  
  
Irru- E-Ru 


	6. Ch 6

SOTGD: Thanks for all those nice reviews. I haven't got one flame yet. (I'd like to keep it that way.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Migone exited the house, pain still running through her body. Fire still licked her feet and legs. Her anger had dissappeared, but her kimono had caught fire. She had ran outside so no one else would get injured.  
  
Teptean stood in awe, watching his cousin's dance of agony. Akito also watched shocked, she had suddenly just brust into flames. Hatori managed to throw water on Migone, putting out the flames.  
  
Migone passed out quickly, then everything fell into an eerie silence. The wind had died down, explosions of glass could no longer be heard. Eerie stillness. Loud silence. Migone's sharp breaths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Akito came into the chilly hospital room. Migone layed on the bed, unmoving, seemingly dead. Her chest rose slightly. Hatori was a good doctor, but he had still needed help to save her fragile life.  
  
Hatori and Teptean were both sleeping in the waiting room. The ICU was dull. Akito had talked his why in. Lying, he had said she was his sister.  
  
A nurse came to the door of the dark room.   
  
"Sir does your sister need anything?" It was obvious to her Migone wasn't Akito's sister, but she let him in anyway, he had seemed desperate.  
  
"No..." Akito spoke quitely. He didn't take his eyes off of the sleeping girl in front of him. Akito moved closer, he was no less than a foot away from her.  
  
Her eyes slowly and weakly opened. Her pure white eyes stared into his teal blue ones. A wavering smile crossed her face.   
  
"Akito.... Where am I?" Migone was confused. The pain killers purpose was complete, Migone felt no aches, she felt numb.  
  
"You're in the hospital." Akito's voice took on a gentle tone.  
  
Migone's smile faded. "You shouldn't have brought me here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Irru will find me.... My father will find me." Migone closed her weary eyes, yet again sleeping.  
  
Another nurse came to the door.   
  
"Sir your time is up..... Please follow me to the exit of the ICU."  
  
Akito reluctantly followed the nurse to the waiting room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Migone peered through her eyes. Her vision was blurred, Hatori sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
Hatori wondered if she was talking to him, or if she was still talking in her delirous state. He didn't reply.  
  
"Hatori?" Migone began to doubt her own sight.  
  
"Migone, you're awake." Akito had been sitting in the corner, he now stepped closer to her.  
  
Migone nodded then drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
Hatori and Akito left the room and went back to the waiting room to stay. Neither spoke yet their thoughts were common.   
  
Akito thought of Migone's blank eyes. Then of her face. He soon found himself blushing.   
  
Hatori thought of her condition. Her injuries were severe. He found himself worried.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teptean stepped into a small dreary room. No light entered with him.  
  
"Irru-San... Migone is in the hospital, her anger got the best of her. She hasn't told them anything...... and she refuses to come back."   
  
"Then we will have to go get her." A large voice came from within the middle of the small room.  
  
"Irru-San, they are always watching her... even when she's sleeping."  
  
"They can't stop me from taking my own daughter."  
  
"What if she tells them?"  
  
"I'll handle that.... if she does."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Leave Teptean." Irru commanded.   
  
Teptean obeyed, he didn't risk Irru becoming angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOTGD: Short, but sweet... romance anyone... tell me if the next one should have a lot of romance. Review please and thanks to( I've been meaning to do this a long time.):  
  
1 ch.   
  
Bronze Dagger (signed)  
  
Kichi-chan (anonymous)  
  
Dragon Master271 (signed)  
  
ShadowSheWolf (signed)  
  
Red Baroness (signed)  
  
2 ch.  
  
Dragon Master271 (signed)  
  
3 ch.  
  
Dragon Master271 (signed)  
  
miz (signed)   
  
Luvz Inuyasha Hatez Kikyo (signed)  
  
4 ch.  
  
Dragon Master271 (anonymous)  
  
inu-furuba freak (signed)  
  
5 ch.  
  
LALALALALA Liz (anonymous)  
  
Red Baroness (signed)  
  
That's all for now. I thank you for reading. (It kind of sounds like I'm not continueing this story, but I definitly am.) I'll try to make the next one longer. ^-^ 


	7. Ch 7

SOTGD: I'm so fast.   
  
Shigure: Really?   
  
SOTGD: (glare)This chapter is going to be confusing. (that's the way it's supposed to be, but if you have any questions I'll try to answer them.)   
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Darkness. Migone was covered by darkness. It was cold, her breathing was hard, like she had been running. Her eyes adjusted to the dark. She was standing inside of the Sohma house. Inside of Akito's room.  
  
She felt fear pulse through her. With that fear came a breeze. She looked throughout the room, seeing no one else was present, she relaxed. Her fear vanished. She sat down, near the window.  
  
As she peered out the window, a hand came down on her shoulder. She faced the source of the sudden warmth, it felt so familiar. Akito stood there, his lips moved yet no sound excaped them.  
  
Akito sunk down to Migone, rapping his arms around her waist. Mistrust clouded Migone's mind. She pushed him away. He looked hurt.  
  
As she stared at him, he changed before her eyes into the horrid monster she feared more than any other. Irru. Her own father, he stood. Towering over her. Migone felt powerless. His hand came out slapping her hard.  
  
Stinging came with the action. Windows shattered. Irru laughed. Migone couldn't hear the laughter, or any other noise. Silence. The one thing she hated, more than her curse, more than her father.  
  
The pain of the slap intensified without warning. Pain and anger mixed. The floor erupted with fire, flames devouring Irru and herself. She felt herself fall. Alone. She landed on the ground of a forest.   
  
She walked to a clearing, it had drawn her there. Akito sat with his back to her. She tensed. Akito turned to her, a small smile on his pale face. She returned the gesture. He came to her gracefully, seemingly floating, and hugged her.   
  
She relaxed in his arms, taking in his heat and smell. Then he spoke....  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"Migone! Migone! Wake up! Migone!" Akito's voice shattered her dream.  
  
Migone's eyes burst opened, aches went through her body, her breathing was quick. Her dream was blurred, she could only remember Irru slapping her, and then Akito comforting her. Akito.   
  
"Akito? Why do you awake me?" Migone questioned, recovering from the dream quickly.  
  
"You have an visiter." Akito replied as he left the room.  
  
Shigure walked in. "Well I see you gotten yourself hurt again, but how did it happen is my question?"  
  
Migone had been afraid, if it would have been Irru she wouldn't be able to fight him off. She shrugged, if she told Shigure anything, Irru would be angry. Even Shigure would have had to face Irru's firey rath.  
  
"What's wrong, you don't want to talk?"  
  
"No... when you leave tell Akito to return."   
  
"Well it's obvious I'm not wanted here." Shigure flashed a quick smile then left.  
  
"Akito.... Why do I dream of you? Why?" Migone was confused, she had always dreamed of Akito even before she had known him. As she sat quitely and alone her mind wondered to her family, the family that had kept her locked away from the world, as a way to protect their secret. Their curse.  
  
"Why are my emotions objects of destruction? Why is it when I become angry a erupt in flames?" Migone had ask those very questions when she was young, the answers had been given by Irru. Answers Migone could never except.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"Hatori I want you to look up the history of the Muragashi clan." Akito had decided long ago he was curious about Migone and her family that stayed hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Should I stay here then Akito?" Shigure really wanted to go with Hatori, but he would need Akito's permission first.   
  
"No go with Hatori. I'll stay here."  
  
"What if you become ill?" Hatori wasn't concerned, they were in a hospital, Akito would get medical attention if he needed it, yet his only real illness was the curse so it would be hard to explain his condition to the staff.   
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Akito entered Migone's room in the late evening, it had been four hours since Hatori and Shigure had went to fine out more on the Muragashi's. Migone was sitting in the bed, her eyes fell to him.  
  
Akito took a seat not far from her own. "Tell me about or family?" Akito's voice was more than forceful it was almost threatening.  
  
"Why?" Migone wasn't affected by the way he spoke to her, she had been treated worse her whole life.  
  
"Because I need to know." Akito's short patience was wearing thin.  
  
"They are cursed." Migone spoke using no reference to herself. "They hide because they're fearful that someone will discover this fact and then they wouldn't be excepted."  
  
"What's the curse?" Akito leaned forward, touching Migone's arm.   
  
Migone simply smiled sadly, then turned away. "If I tell you they will take me away. Your family would no longer be safe. My father is very rash.... Please stop touching me."   
  
Akito smirked but moved his hand with remorse. "When can you tell me more?"   
  
"Never." Migone let out a sigh, as a tall, black haired boy came in, followed by a black/white haired boy (Haru).  
  
"Migone, we have to go NOW." The first boy said.  
  
"No Zeitaku."   
  
"I didn't figure you'd listen, but I tried."   
  
"Who is that?" Migone pointed to Haru, wishing to change the subject.  
  
"Hatsuharu Sohma... he kind of lead me here, well actually I led him here because he got us lost. Good thing I read that last sign." Zeitaku shrugged off the mistake and took a seat a the bottom of Migone's bed.  
  
"Did you come here to take me back?"  
  
"No I came to see if you were o.k. Irru doesn't know I'm here, so I can't stay long. I think he's going to go visit you once you get back to the Sohma House. At least that's what that moron Teptean's been saying." Zeitaku looked at Akito. "Hey I didn't walk in on something did I?"  
  
"No." Akito said with a slight blush.   
  
This clearly amused Zeitaku. "Hey I've got to go. See you later O.k?" Zeitaku was half way out the door so didn't stop for a reply. Haru followed him out.  
  
"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Akito's tone was laced with jealousy.  
  
"My brother." Migone was amazed Akito had seemed so angry about Zeitaku's visit, yet no emotions showed on her face.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
SOTGD: Done with this ch. it's longer. I'm not sure if the next one will be though. Until then:  
  
Thanks to   
  
Ch. 6  
  
Ihuntathraeil (signed): I'm so Happy you love it.  
  
LALALALALA Liz (anonymous): I honor you again.  
  
miz (signed): I'm tring to make them longer just for you.  
  
DragonMaster271 (anonymous): Ha I hope I don't get any flames either.  
  
Red Baroness (signed): All will be reveiled soon.  
  
You reviewers are the ones that keep me working. I need two reviews to each 20!!!  
  
(Because of the new QuickEdit thing I now have to use ()()()()()() to show time lasp or separation of the author notes and ch. SORRY about the change.) 


	8. Ch 8

SOTGD: Time to update... But first I'm going to the zoo with my Fruits Basket guys (which I kidnapped) and do not own for that matter. (gets in Hatori's car)  
  
Hatori: (sigh)  
  
Shigure: To a zoo we go, to a zoo we go. (Gets in car)   
  
Ayame: Hatori can I drive? (Begging)  
  
Yuki: (slaps forehead) Why'd you invite him?  
  
SOTGD: To bother you of course....  
  
Yuki: But we had a deal, if you don't be mean to me I'll do your homework.  
  
SOTGD: (thinks) That was only if I didn't call you Princess Yuki.  
  
Yuki: (sigh)  
  
Hatori: (being bugged by Ayame)  
  
Ayame: Please. (bugging Hatori)   
  
Hatori: No.  
  
Shigure: Oh Ayame Please sit in the back with me. (pervert smile)  
  
Ayame: Of course... (mindless babble)  
  
Ayame and Shigure: YES! (thumbs up)  
  
Hatori and SOTGD: (Shake heads)  
  
Haru: Are we leaving yet?  
  
SOTGD: (sits close to Haru)  
  
Haru: .   
  
SOTGD: (reframes from hugging)  
  
Hatori: (starts the car)  
  
Akito: (sits near Yuki)  
  
Yuki: (tremble)  
  
Hatori: (begins driving)  
  
SOTGD: (pushes Yuki away from Akito and takes Yuki's place)  
  
Akito: (pervert smile, thinking bad thoughts)  
  
SOTGD: Hey Akito. How you doing? (hug Akito)  
  
Akito: (sigh) Fine.  
  
SOTGD: (standing on seat and Kyo) To the ZOO!!  
  
All Anime guys: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yuki: Great she's hyper.  
  
Kyo: Yeah you Damn rat because you gave her extra coffee today.  
  
SOTGD: To the story... I'm sure you don't enjoy my babbling...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hatori's car was clean and dull. Nothing inside. Water fell upon the windshield, Migone simply stared at first at Hatori. Hatori looked strange with glasses on. Then her thoughts turned to the car. So clean, so bland, just like Hatori.  
  
Hatori had been nice to her so she couldn't complain. Then Migone thought of the hospital, only a few days had went by since Zeitaku had came to visit and to warn of Irru's plans. Migone shivered at the thought of her heartless father and his temper. The only person she had feared. Then there was Akito. Akito. So distant, yet so warm. Migone blushed, then looked to see if Hatori had noticed.  
  
Hatori was focused on the road. Migone sighed to be free of the hospital was a relief, yet then she'd have to fear Irru again.   
  
It was becoming hot in the car. "Hatori, can I crack the window?"  
  
"It's raining you may catch a cold."   
  
"Please." Migone needed air as much because it was hot inside, as to clear her thoughts.  
  
"..... Fine." Hatori could have argued with her, but didn't.  
  
Migone slow rolled down the window half way. The large, cold rain drops hit her face. She wanted to ask Hatori a lot of questions, but the more she asked the more she had to answer herself.  
  
Migone thought of the rain, yet her thoughts turned to her brother, when they were younger.  
  
()()()()()()()Flash Back()()()()  
  
Irru's hand came down roughly on Migone's face. The slap had been hard.   
  
"Why must you beg and question the members of this family?...." After waiting for the sobbing Migone to answer "Answer me you little fool." Irru disliked being ignored.   
  
Migone couldn't look up at her father, her words were mumbles full of fear and pain. "I'msorryfatherIwon'tdoitagain. I'msorry." Mogone heard glass shatter near-by, wind blowing harshly outside.  
  
Another blow was thrown and connected. At the moment a young Zeitaku came in. Zeitaku had always feared his father, just as eveyone, yet he couldn't allow him to hurt Migone any longer. He lunged at Irru bitting his hand.  
  
After prying the child off his person, Irru slapped Zeitaku as well.   
  
"You try to stop me from giving punishment where it is due?" Irru's rough voice filled with anger.  
  
"Yes, Father." Zeitaku stood proudly, he knew as his father's favorite he'd still be beaten mercilessly.  
  
"Go Migone, I'll have to take care of your brother first." Irru was forceful and dangerous. Migone quickly ran outside, yet peered through the broken window.   
  
Watching her brother being hit countless times scared and pained her more than any blow that had ever came to her. Flames lightly erupted from the side of the house, more windows shattered.  
  
Irru stopped in the middle of his ruthless beating to pick the boy up and throw him out the door. Irru then perceeded to put out the small fire. Afterwards he went inside, leaving Migone and Zeitaku outside in the cold.  
  
"Zeitaku are you OK?" Migone had never even talked to her brother before, yet he had stood up for her.  
  
Zeitaku managed to smile, he had stopped the beating by letting anger consume him, which in turned caught the house on fire. "Fine."  
  
A small, sad woman came outside. One of Migone's many aunts. The one that took care of Zeitaku, after Migone's mother's death.   
  
"My look what you've got yourself into Zeitaku-chan." The woman looked passed Migone as if she were a insignificant shadow. Like most of Migone's family they were afraid to be around the girl, because at the smallest mention of her Irru went into a rage. The woman picked up Zeitaku with difficulty.  
  
"I can help you carry him." Migone wanted to help.  
  
The woman stared for a long time then turned and walked inside closing and locking door behind her. Migone was used to the treatment.  
  
A slightly older girl came to look out the window, one of the only members not afraid of Migone, yet terrified of Irru. The girl smiled, then motioned for Migone to come over. Migone understood, and obeyed.  
  
"I'll let you into my room tonight, if you don't tell anyone."  
  
Migone nodded her head, then climbed through the window.   
  
()()()()()()()()End Of Flash Back()()()()()()()  
  
Hatori's car pulled up into the driveway of the Sohma House.   
  
Migone had a few last thoughts, Irru had found out about that girl's kindness and she was also beaten. Irru managed to make everyone around Migone unhappy and pained. It was raining that day also. Migone's thoughts were chaotic.   
  
As Migone stepped into her own room, she found that a kimono was laying near her bed. She became awear that her kimono was badly shredded and scorched. One of Akito's, she had saw him wearing it. Kindness. Akito was showing kindness.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
SOTGD: OK Well now when you review answer this question for me. Would you like me to put bios up for the Muragashi clan people?  
  
Would you like more romance?  
  
Are my Author notes foolish and annoying?  
  
Please answer all three... I don't think I can continue if you don't.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Dragon Master271 (signed) Good I'm glad it didn't confuse you.  
  
miz (signed) A very long chapter that I hope you enjoyed.  
  
LALALALALA Liz (anonymous) bows Thank you greatly. I make Akito seem like a nice guy compaired to Irru. Oh yes and no need to thank me.  
  
Because you LALALALALA Liz always send me the longest reviews that I love you get a cookie (hands cookie)   
  
And a late thanks to Luvz Fluffy-sama for reviewing.   
  
Please   
  
push   
  
this  
  
button  
  
/ 


	9. Ch 9

SOTGD: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was having writer's block. About the author note from the beginning of the 8th chapter, I apologize, it won't happen again. As for the bios I was going to add then, but I couldn't remember the information I was going to give for each Clan member. If you want the bios still, thell me what information you want to know.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Migone was surprised he had given her anything. She would have to thank him. So she went to his door, knocking lightly.   
  
No response came from inside.  
  
Again she knocked.  
  
With still no response.   
  
Migone turned to leave, but Akito's voice could be heard from inside. "Come in."   
  
Migone did as she was told, "Akito, I wanted to thank you for giving me one of your ki-"  
  
"Tell me?" Akito interrupted.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Why.... Why is it when you seem to be angry that flames come from around you? Or when your in pain the windows break... or when your afraid, wind consumes you? Tell me why." Akito had begun in a calm manner, but finished with a demanding tone.  
  
Migone simply smiled, she saw the images of her family, how Irru scared them so. "I will tell you, but you must never tell anyone else... I am cursed, as is my whole family. Fire, wind, shattering, and water... they are all part of this curse. Emotions set off the events, but I have to stop them myself. The Curse of Emotions....... Thank you for the kimono. Good night." Migone stood, and left quickly.  
  
Akito was amazed, so he followed. He had more questions.   
  
Her door was open, so he just came in. He didn't need a guest's permission to enter any room in the Sohma House. "How did you get this curse? How?"   
  
Again Migone sadly smiled. "It was just met to be, I really don't know how it came to lay on my family, only Irru."   
  
Akito came closer to Migone, standing close. "Why couldn't Hatori and Shigure find any imformation on your family?"  
  
"The Muragashi's keep everything they do a great sercret. It as if they've vanished anyone not from the family that meets them never remember. How they erase such memories I don't know."   
  
Akito wasn't to surprised, he had Hatori erase a lot of people memories.  
  
"Please leave my room now...." Migone wished to sleep.  
  
Akito left, but now at all happy about it.  
  
Just as Migone settled down into her bed, a bang came from outside. Then I loud knock on her window.  
  
As she opened her window, she recognized the face of......  
  
()()()()()()()()()()  
  
SOTGD: Well that's all, but so short.   
  
Thanks to:  
  
Dragon Master271 (signed): I work in mysterious ways.  
  
LALALALALA Liz (anonymous): Not very much romance, but I'm trying. But I am working on that problem.  
  
Daniel of Lorien (signed): Good question... But answers will come later.  
  
cursors (anonymous): Awesome? Thank you, I'm glad you were pleased.   
  
And for all of Rinoa's (anonymous) reviews, I say thanks for reviewing to each of them (except ch. 5). I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
